ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Outage
}} Vaarsuvius battles the black dragon. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Qarr (dimensionally locked) ◀ ▶ * Ancient Black Dragon ◀ ▶ Transcript Vaarsuvius: *gasp!* Vaarsuvius: Prismatic Spray! The yellow beam hits causing electricity damage. Black Dragon: No. The Black Dragon breathes acid, "WOOSH!!!" Vaarsuvius: Rrrnnh! You wretched imp, what is your game? Have the dragon dissolve me if I do not accept your offer? Qarr: What?? I've never seen her before in my life! I tried to warn you! Vaarsuvius: As if I would believe the protestations of one such as you. Qarr: Please! If I knew an ancient black dragon, would I be wasting my time on a second-stringer like you??? Qarr: Now shush, I'm trying to Fast Heal over here. Vaarsuvius: Forcecage! Black Dragon: Very good, an excellent choice. I am quite confined for about a day, while you are free to escape and replenish your 6th and 7th level spells. Black Dragon: You are as skilled as my information led me to believe. I must admit, I too have a passion for the arcane arts...even moreso than others of my kind. Black Dragon: I am curious however...what would happen if we turned the magic off? Black Dragon: Anti-magic Field. The Forcecage disintegrates where the antimagic field touches it. V flies away. The black dragon flies over to V; when the antimagic field envelops V, the flight spell no longer functions. Black Dragon: Fascinating. It appears that you cease to be a mighty wizard and become a fragile pointy-eared monkey. Black Dragon: While I? The Black Dragon slams Vaarsuvius down on some rock, "'CRACKKKK!"'' '''Black Dragon: I am still a dragon. D&D Context * V seems to have already cast Overland Flight for the day. (Fly is also possible, but with the shorter duration it doesn't make sense to cast preemptively.) * Prismatic Spray is a 7th level spell which produces a cone-shaped burst of light. Creatures in the beam are randomly hit by one of the beams, which cause a variety of effects (such as the pit fiend which was turned to stone by the blue beam in #591). The yellow beam which hit the dragon causes 80 points of electrical damage, or half that on a successful Reflex save. * Imps have a Fast Healing ability that allows them to heal 2 hp per round. * Forcecage is a 7th level spell which creates an immobile invisible cubical prison containing any creatures in it when it is created. * Antimagic Field creates an invisible 10-foot radius sphere within which magic does not work. * Vaarsuvius wasted several high level spell slots by casting Disintegrate four times at Qarr in #625 and #626. Assuming V is 14th level, V has used all his or her 6th level slots and has only the bonus Evocation slot left for 7th level. Of course, with the antimagic field in effect, V has effectively no spells. External Links * 627}} View the comic * 103342}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Fly Category:Uses Prismatic Spray Category:Uses Forcecage Category:Uses Anti-magic Field Category:Vaarsuvius Makes a Deal with the Devil(s)